Twelve
by Mlpshadow01
Summary: There has always been evil in the universe and there's always been a need for protection from that evil. Soon, twelve people rose up and became protectors. They linked up their powers with elements and stones through out the universe. I'm bad at surmises.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet Avery**

 **Gender~** Girl

 **Age~** 523

 **Age Appearance~** 19

 **Eye Color~** Light Green

 **Hair Color~** Light Blonde

 **Hair Style~** Wavy, when down it goes to the bottom of her back or she braids it

 **Skin Tone~** Tanish gold

 **Body Type~** Full Chest and the rest of her body is kinda slim but not as slim as the rest of the characters

Casual appearance~ Pink tank top, brown jacket, brown shorts, and brown boots

 **Fighting Gear~** White over coat trimmed in gold only one button on her stomach is buttoned, red shirt, brown shorts, weapons belt

 **Magical Weapon~** one to two pistols

 **Stone~** Ruby

 **Magic Type~** Wizard powers and trained pirate

 **Abilities~** Fast on her feet, good at shooting, trained with other weapons, good at reading maps

 **Represents~** Pirates

 **Side~** Light

 **Lives~** either in her castle or at her father's house in the pirate world

 **From~** Unknown, but raised in the pirate world

 **Pets~** Black pegasus with red and black mane and tail, red and black dog

 **Best Friend~** She doesn't really have one

 **Nickname(s)~** Scar, called Mom by Jake

 **Important trait (s)~** She always listens to people and gives them advice when they need it, she seems like she has a lot of wisdom

 **Dislikes~** People doing wrong things, villains, not knowing what to do

 **Larkin Quinn**

 **Gender~** Girl

 **Age~** 500

 **Age Appearance~** 18

 **Eye Color~** Dark blue almost black

 **Hair Color~** Black

 **Hair Style~** Straight and goes to her thighs, sometime she puts it in a ponytail

 **Skin Tone~** Pale tan

 **Body Type~** small chest and slim

 **Casual appearance~** Gray T-shirt, skinny jeans, black heels

 **Fighting Gear~** Black tight dress with corset like top it goes to her mid-thigh, black boots with heels that goes to her knees, black gloves, weapons belt

 **Magical Weapon~** Elven Longsword

 **Stone~** Obsidian

 **Magic Type~** wizard and witch doctor

 **Abilities~** Sword skills, can call spirits to her aid, can sneak around easily

 **Represents~** Spirits

 **Side~** Dark

 **Lives~** Either her castle or her house near a cemetery in the wizard world

 **From~** A planet in the magical part of the universe

 **Pets~** A black dragon and a skeleton dragon

 **Best Friend~** Florence

 **Nickname(s)~** Lar

 **Important trait (s)~** It's very easy for her to feel bad and want to do bad things and she tries her best to keep that from happening

 **Dislikes~** Skylar at times, Donovan dying

 **Fear (s)~** Having spirit's control her, not being able to take care of herself

 **Florence Blanchor**

 **Gender~** Girl

 **Age~** 500

 **Age Appearance~** 20

 **Eye Color~** Light brown

 **Hair Color~** Light brownish gold

 **Hair Style~** Goes to mid-thigh, straight with layers cut in it

 **Skin Tone~** dark tan

 **Body Type~** small chest and thin

 **Casual Appearance~** Mint green tank-top, light pink skirt, and sandals

 **Fighting Gear~** White body suit with pink trim, pink gloves, brown sandals

 **Magical Weapon~** Staff

 **Stone~** Kunzite

 **Magic Type~** Wizard

 **Abilities~** flexible, fast, plant magic

 **Represents~** Original villages throughout the magical universe

 **Side~** Light

 **Lives~** Cottage outside of Crystallia City

 **From~** A small village on a different planet

 **Pets~** A light brown deer big enough to ride

 **Best Friend~** Larkin

 **Nickname(s)~** Flo

 **Important trait(s)~** Very kind and nice to almost everyone, she can come off as being a coward

 **Dislikes~** People not taking care of plants, people who aren't nice, large crowds

 **Fear(s)~** Being too weak in a fight, not being able to save things that are in danger

 **Jade Quinn**

 **Gender~** Girl

 **Age~** 503

 **Age Appearance~** 18

 **Eye Color~** Dark Purple

 **Hair Color~** Black

 **Hair Style~** Straight stops at the bottom of her back

 **Skin Tone~** Pale tan

 **Body Type~** Small chest and slim

 **Casual Appearance~** Navy blue dress that stops a little above the knee

 **Fighting Gear~** Black body suit with black heel less high heels, black gloves, and black face mask

 **Magical Weapon~** Katana

 **Stone~** Jade

 **Magic Type~** Sorcerer

 **Abilities~** Can communicate with animals, ninja training

 **Represents~** Creatures that live in the forests, skies, and water throughout the magical universe

 **Side~** Light

 **Lives~** A large cabin in the forest near Crystallia City

 **From~** The same place as Larkin

 **Pets~** A white tiger large enough to ride and she talks to many different animals

 **Best Friend~** Raven

 **Nickname(s)~** Jay

 **Important trait(s)~** Typically acts like she knows she sexy, she tends to use her looks to her advantage

 **Dislikes~** Animals being mistreated, not being able to help creatures in need

 **Fear (s)~** Losing her ability to talk to animals, getting into a situation she can't handle on her own

 **Braxton Ivory**

 **Gender~** Guy

 **Age~** 510

 **Age Appearance~** 21

 **Eye Color~** Green

 **Hair Color~** Dark Brown

 **Hair Style~** Short and Kinda messy

 **Skin Tone~** Tan

 **Body Type~** Muscular

 **Casual Appearance~** Light green button down shirt, brown shorts, and flip flops

 **Fighting Gear~** Dark blue over coat with buttons above hips buttoned, light brown pants, black boots, weapons belt

 **Magical Weapon~** Broadsword

 **Stone~** Chrysoprase

 **Magic Type~** Sorcerer

 **Abilities~** Skills with many kinds of swords, strong

 **Represents~** Warriors without magical powers

 **Side~** Dark

 **Lives~** Either in the castle or in a house near Larkin's

 **From~** A planet far from the wizard world

 **Pets~** Light brown and white ram large enough to ride

 **Best Friend~** Skylar

 **Nickname(s)~** B

 **Important trait(s)~** Wants to keep people safe and protect people he cares about

 **Dislikes~** Not being able to protect others

 **Fear(s)~** Losing his friends

 **Skylar Foster**

 **Gender~** Guy

 **Age~** 509

 **Age Appearance~** 21

 **Eye Color~** Blue

 **Hair Color~** Blondish brown

 **Hair Style~** Shoulder length with bangs close to right eye

 **Skin Tone~** light tan

 **Body Type~** Muscular but not as much as Braxton

 **Casual Appearance~** Blue t-shirt, black jeans, red shoes

 **Fighting Gear~** Blue body suit, black gloves, black boots

 **Magical Weapon~** Viking sword

 **Stone~** Sodalite

 **Magic Type~** Wizard

 **Abilities~** Good with sword, strong, fast

 **Represents~** The people from his planet

 **Side~** Light

 **Lives~** In the castle or in a house near Scarlet's

 **From~** A planet far away from the wizard world

 **Pets~** Tan horse

 **Best Friend~** Braxton

 **Nickname(s)~** Sky

 **Important trait(s)~** Can be a hot head, likes to do what he wants

 **Dislikes~** People that don't like him, arguing a lot

 **Fear(s)~** Not having anyone in his life

 **Serena Dray**

 **Gender~** Girl

 **Age~** 14

 **Age Appearance~** 14

 **Eye Color~** Light Blue

 **Hair Color~** Light auburn

 **Hair Style~** Wavy, goes to the bottom of her back

 **Skin Tone~** Pale

 **Body Type~** Full chest and slim

 **Casual Appearance~** Black t-shirt, white jacket, skinny jeans, boots

 **Fighting Gear~** White body suit with gold markings, gold cape, light brown boots, weapons belt, brown finger-less gloves, white hood that keeps her hair on left side when she wear it

 **Magical Weapon~** Her stone can cover her body and use it as a shield

 **Stone~** Opal

 **Magic Type~** Wizard and witch doctor, but no one is sure of any other powers

 **Abilities~** Fast, sneaky, skilled hand-to-hand combat

 **Represents~** Earth

 **Side~** Light

 **Lives~** A Large Victorian house near the castles or in a castle

 **From~** Wizard World

 **Pets~** Griffon with black lion body and white feathers, grey dog

 **Best Friend~** Amber

 **Nickname(s)~** Dray

 **Important trait(s)~** Tries to understand everyone, does what she thinks is right

 **Dislikes~** Water, people not being nice to others

 **Fear(s)~** Her friends getting hurt

 **Esme GreenField**

 **Gender~** girl

 **Age~** 16

 **Age Appearance~** 16

 **Eye Color~** Red

 **Hair Color~** Dark blueish purple and black

 **Hair Style~** Straight and goes to her shoulder blade

 **Skin Tone~** White (Like snow)

 **Body Type~** Full chest, slim, hips a little wide

 **Casual Appearance~** Black t-shirt, purple skirt, black flats

 **Fighting Gear~** Black body suit with dark blue mixed in, black face mask, dark blue boots, dark blue gloves, weapons belt

 **Magical Weapon~** Two tessen war fans

 **Stone~** Amethyst

 **Magic Type~** Demon

 **Abilities~** Fast, sneaky, good at throwing

 **Represents~** Demons

 **Side~** Dark

 **Lives~** Her house by castles or a castle

 **From~** demon world

 **Pets~** Black horse

 **Best Friend~** Zalik

 **Nickname(s)~** none

 **Important trait(s)~** Gets irritated easily, normally nice but can't tell when she's being mean

 **Dislikes~** People who think all demons are bad

 **Fear(s)~** People trying to harm her because she's part demon

 **Zalik Alston**

 **Gender~** guy

 **Age~** 15

 **Age Appearance~** 15

 **Eye Color~** Aqua blue

 **Hair Color~** Grey

 **Hair Style~** Stops at shoulders and is messy

 **Skin Tone~** White (like snow)

 **Body Type~** Slim

 **Casual Appearance~** Light grey v-neck, with black leather jacket, skinny jeans, boots

 **Fighting Gear~** Black body suit with v-neck, aqua blue gloves, black boots, and weapons belt

 **Magical Weapon~** Arming sword

 **Stone~** Aqua Aura Quartz

 **Magic Type~** Wizard and he's a knight

 **Abilities~** Control water, hand-to-hand fight skills, knight skills

 **Represents~** Knights

 **Side~** Light

 **Lives~** With Serena

 **From~** Wizard world

 **Pets~** White unicorn, white dog

 **Best Friend~** Jake

 **Nickname(s)~** none

 **Important trait(s)~** Doesn't give up easily

 **Dislikes~** Not being able to do anything

 **Fear(s)~** Not being able to keep people safe

 **Jake Avery**

 **Gender~** Guy

 **Age~** 16

 **Age Appearance~** 16

 **Eye Color~** Brown

 **Hair Color~** Blond

 **Hair Style~** Short and kind of wavy

 **Skin Tone~** Tanish gold

 **Body Type~** Muscular

 **Casual Appearance~** Red button down with first two buttons unbuttoned, shorts, and brown Sperrys

 **Fighting Gear~** Black long sleeve button down, gray pants, black boots, weapons belt, black gloves

 **Magical Weapon~** Spatha

 **Stone~** Moonstone

 **Magic Type~** Wizard

 **Abilities~** Strength, hand-to-hand fighting skills

 **Represents~** Animal spirits

 **Side~** Dark

 **Lives~** With Esme

 **From~** Pirate world

 **Pets~** Brown horse

 **Best Friend~** Zalik

 **Nickname(s)~** none

 **Important trait(s)~** Likes to do what's right

 **Dislikes~** People who are selfish

 **Fear(s)~** Not getting to protect what her cares about

 **Amber Kirkwood**

 **Gender~** Girl, but sometimes she feels more guy like

 **Age~** 15

 **Age Appearance~** 15

 **Eye Color~** Amber

 **Hair Color~** Golden brown

 **Hair Style~** Short guys hair cut with bangs

 **Skin Tone~** Very pale with pinkish tint

 **Body Type~** Small chest, slim

 **Casual Appearance~** Band t-shirt, jeans, converse like shoe, sometimes a black jacket

 **Fighting Gear~** Black over coat with only two buttons in the middle it longer in the back than the front, white t-shirt, black pants, black boots, and weapons belt, everything is trimmed in gold.

 **Magical Weapon~** Dirk **s**

 **Stone~** Citrine

 **Magic Type~** Sorcerer

 **Abilities~** Fast, sneaky, good at spying on people

 **Represents~** Sorcerers

 **Side~** Dark

 **Lives~** Outside of the city the wizards claimed

 **From~** The land claimed by sorcerers

 **Pets~** None

 **Best Friend~** Serena Dray

 **Nickname(s)~** Am

 **Important trait(s)~** Likes to do what she wants and says what she wants

 **Dislikes~** When others get made fun of for who they are

 **Fears~** Everyone turning against her and not having anyone

 **Nia Ritter**

 **Gender~** Girl

 **Age~** 16

 **Age Appearance~** 16

 **Eye Color~** Amber

 **Hair Color~** Dark gray

 **Hair Style~** Wavy goes to the middle of her back

 **Skin Tone~** Pale

 **Body Type~** Slim and average sized chest

 **Casual Appearance~** Black shirt, white jacket, black skirt, black combat boots.

 **Fighting Gear~** Black body suit with yellow trim,yellow boots, yellow weapons belt

 **Magical Weapon~** Colichemarde

 **Stone~** Prehnite

 **Magic Type~** Wizard

 **Abilities~** Agile, quiet

 **Represents~** Warriors that stay on the sidelines of a battle

 **Side~** Dark

 **Lives~** Near the castles

 **From~** The city the wizards claimed

 **Pets~** None, but wants one

 **Best Friend~** Doesn't really have one

 **Nickname(s)~** None

 **Important trait(s)~** Tends to stay alone and not do things with others

 **Dislikes~** Large crowds, unknown people

 **Fears~** Having to do things with lots of people she doesn't know


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scarlet Avery**_

Scarlet was abandoned by her real parents as a toddler. She was taken in by Blake Avery, who happens to be the best pirate captain that there's ever been. Scarlet grew up traveling to various places throughout the universe with her Father. When she was ten, her magical ability started to show. She was sent to the wizard capital to show her powers to the headmaster of Crystallia Academy. The headmaster was so impressed by her power that he took her in as his own apprentice.

The school was the place where she met Larkin, Florence, Jade, Braxton, and Skylar. After being in a very serious battle with her friends, the headmaster noticed that a new stone had appeared at the Gem shrine. Soon after that, Scarlet made a magical pistol appear while she was fighting. The gun was made entirely out of ruby and everyone knew that meant she was a new edition to the group that protects the universe from danger.

She became the princess on the light side and her friends all eventually made it on to either the light side or the dark side. Scarlet's skills were tested when one of her friends turned evil. She manage to help that person and soon things went back to normal. Many years later, Scarlet had a child and a few years after that new group members started to make themselves known including her son.

 _ **Larkin Quinn**_

Larkin grew up in castle on one of the many planets in the magic district. Her parents, Persephone and Holt Quinn, were both members of the group that she now helps led. Her parents were also the rulers of a planet. When Larkin was little they mysteriously disappeared and she still thinks they are alive somewhere. She spent a few more years living in the castle with her older brother, her older sister, and her little brother. When her older brother went to college Larkin and Jade decided they wanted to go to Crystallia Academy. Larkin's friends Braxton and Skylar were already attending classes there. Larkin and Jade made two more friends after they went there. Larkin even meet her best friend Florence.

A few years later, Larkin and her friends were in a battle and discovered that Larkin was the princess for the dark side. After she graduated from high school she meet Donovan. Larkin's powers were starting to come in completely and she was having a hard time controlling them, but Donovan helped her to keep them under control. When they were engaged, Donovan died in a battle and Larkin was devastated. She stopped talking to her friends and shut herself out from the world. She wanted to make other people feel the pain that she does, so she started hurting people. Larkin had the strongest dark powers in the universe and used them to devastate others.

Scarlet and Larkin's other friends knew they had to put a stop to it and they did. Larkin started focusing on using her dark powers for other things, which led her to the discovery that she was very skilled at communicating with the dead. She can also summon some spirits when she needs help. Her other weapon is an elven long sword made out of obsidian.

When the group starting finding its newest members she choose Jake Avery to be her apprentice.

 _ **Florence Blanchor**_

Florence was an only child and both of her parents have very little magic ability. Before they even tested her powers, they made Florence learn how to fight using only a wooden staff. Florence was fighting when she realized that she had the power to control plant life.

When she started to go to Crystallia Academy the first person she meet was Larkin. They did many things together and eventually started to fight alongside of each other. When Florence was fighting in a battle to keep the village she grew up in safe her magical weapon appeared. It was a staff made out of beautiful, pink, Kunzite. Florence's magical powers normally deal with life. She's a very powerful healer and can use plant life to aid her in battle.

 **Jade Quinn**

Is Larkin's older sister and was the last out of the two to know she has a gem power. Jade was the person who pushed Larkin to go to Crystallia Academy. She wanted to go to practice her fighting skills somewhere that would actually challenge her to do better. After she graduated she went to the same place Florence grew up in to practice her skills even more. While she was there she studied the plant like and other animals because she has life powers too. Her's mostly has to do with animals.

when she was fighting to save her sister, she discovered her weapon and stone. It was a katana made out of the stone that gave her, her name.

 **Braxton Ivory**

Braxton grew-up with his best friend Skylar. They both always knew they wanted to stay close to the other one. Their parents enrolled both of them into Crystallia Academy after they discovered that their children had magical ability. They soon meet Florence and Scarlet. After that, Florence introduced her new friend Larkin to them. Braxton and Larkin instantly became friends.

Braxton was there to help when his friend became evil and when she turned good he protected her from what wanted to hurt her. That's how he go his broadsword made out of Chrysoprase. After that, he became Larkin's guard.

 **Skylar Foster**

Skylar is a prince of a planet in the magic realm. He meet his best friend when he was very young. When they went to Crystallia Academy they meet many new friends. Braxton started to talk to Larkin more and more and Skylar started to get jealous. Ever since then, things have been tense when Larkin is around. Skylar started to talk to Scarlet more since Braxton wasn't around as much. During the fight to save Larkin, Skylar stayed near Scarlet and keep things from attacking her while she was saving Larkin. That was when he found out that his weapon was a viking sword made out of sodalite. He was made Scarlet's personal guard ever since that event.

 **Serena Dray**

Serena was raised in the magical dimension by both of her parents until she was five and that's when her mother died. Her mother was a strong fighter and was a previous member of the group she is now in. Her father pushed her to do whatever she wanted and didn't want her to do something she didn't like. Her friend Jake introduced her to Zalik when they were young and the three have normally stay together, even on missions.

Serena was also a part of an experiment. When her mother was pregnant she let people put a few different types of magical DNA in her unborn child. They didn't know how all of these different types of magic would react together. When Serena turned five the magic started to kill her. In order to save her, Serena's mother gave up her powers and life to Serena.

When Serena was in a fight and was losing pretty badly someone tried to kill her. Before their weapon hit her, her body was coated in a layer of opal. Serena discovered that she had the ability to cover any part of her body in opal and use it as a weapon and that she was the princess on the light side. Normally she covers her hands and feet and uses them to hit and kick her enemies.

 **Esme Greenfield**

Esme is part demon and her dark chaos powers reflect that. She grew up knowing her powers and tried to use them as least as possible. She went to Crystallia Academy and took a test to see what types of weapons would be good for her, but even then she didn't feel like she was using the right thing. In a battle she was forced to use her powers and didn't want to use them again. When she was starting to be attacked by more and more creatures two tessen war fans appeared. They were made out of amethyst. After the she found out that she was the princess of the dark side. Her cousin, Zalik, was already a member of the same group just on the opposite side as her.

 **Zalik Alston**

Zalik had always attended schools in the magic realm and he soon meet Jake. After he meet Jake he meet one of his best friends, Serena. Zalik had always talked about wanting to be a knight and one day Jake said he wanted to do that too. Soon after that they both signed up for knight lessons. Zalik also discovered that had the power to control water and storms while he was training there. He already knew that he had some kinetic abilities. When he was using his powers in a battle he didn't have enough water near him and he needed more than his kinetic abilities to fight. A arming sword made out of aqua aura quartz. After that he was told that he was Serena's guard.

 **Jake Avery**

Jake is Scarlet's only child and he inherited his magical ability from her even though it's a different kind. He's on the dark side and is Esme's guard. His best friends are on a different side from him, but they still do almost everything together. When he was in a battle fighting alongside his mother, a spatha made out of moonstone appeared

 **Amber Kirkwood**

Amber feels out of place from the rest of group and it's not just because she's the newest member. She just feels out of place with the rest of the universe most of the time. When she joined the group she finally had someone to talk about how she feels and that's Serena.

Amber is openly lesbian and sometimes feels like she's more of a guy than a girl and typically dresses more like a guy. She's always been fighting and when she was in a situation that she couldn't do anything, but be stealthy. A dirk made of citrine had appeared to aid her in fights. She's in the dark side of the group.

 **Nia Ritter**

Nia prefers not to be in battles and typically tries to help as much as she can without getting in one. In serious times she will fight as best as she can. When she was in a battle one time without any weapons a colichemarde made out of prehnite. She then discovered that she was a member of the group on the dark side.


End file.
